A New Chance
by Kitty Cat Edward
Summary: Mayumi Heiwajima has been accepted into Saotome Gakuen, after winning a contest, and her only true goal is to become an idol to search for her missing father, whom has disappeared while on tour, five years previously. That's all she wants. Will she be able to accomplish her main goal? Rated T, eventual/mainly TokiyaxOC, slight RenxOC, MasatoxOC. plz dnt yell at me.


**Hello everyone, today I am starting a new fanfic and I am happy about it too :u please enjoy. Please be easy on me if you don't enjoy, this is just an experiment chapter to see if I'm hated on or not. If I'm not, I will continue!~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri, just my OC(s).**

* * *

The sun was about to go down, people were gathering into the music venue to watch young novice singers perform, and there is said to be a surprise prize for the grand winner at the end. Mothers, fathers, and children all lined up in the seats, there were twenty contestants and one will be the lucky winner. The songs had to be made up by the singer.

Backstage, the contestants were chatting with each other, getting ready to be called to the stage. Everyone was pretty nervous, so the pressure was on. A girl with shoulder-length, loose light-mahogany brown hair, with violet eyes, was pacing back and forth, sweat beads rolling down her cheeks. "May-san!" A girl with bright pink hair with chocolate brown eyes came rushing to her, with no more than a scowl on her face. "May-san, you need to calm down, you're going to mess up your make-up!" But she couldn't calm down, there was a lot to not calm down about! And for the make-up, it was too late, the blush on her cheeks was starting to smear and fade away. Groaning, she quickly pulled her to the nearest vanity and swiftly redid her makeup.

"Calm down?! I can't calm down Saski, I wasn't expecting so many people to come tonight!" She exclaimed as Saski brushed light strokes against her cheeks and a little on her forehead. Sighing, Saski closed the blush up with a click, placing the blush back on the vanity. "Well, what were you expecting, May-san? And would it kill you to put up your hair like I said? It's so messy!" Saski was always a neat freak, so she grab a brush to tidy up Mayumi's hair. Even though the messiness suited her. May shrugged, wincing a little from the rough tugs on the locks. "My hair is fine, I only put it up when I want too." She grumbled with pouting cheeks. But soon remembering the people just outside.

Saski began to fix up her one shoulder top, her bead necklace, and knee-high denim shorts with laces at the ends. "Hm, guess what I've heard, I've heard that HAYATO-sama is here himself to watch!" She informed, standing up straight and slapping two hands on flushed cheeks. May stared at her, confused for a moment, raising a hand to scratch her cheek. "Erm.. Who was that again?" She asked in a very frank tone, in which, that made Saski into a breaking point. "What? Have you not heard one word I told you the other day? He's a very famous idol!"

Mayumi made a few gestures with her hands, "Well, I haven't because I've been too busy preparing for this." She paused for a moment, blinking at the last few words she had said. "Wait, why is there an idol in a place like this, for popularity reasons, maybe?" That obviously didn't make her feel any better. But before they could come up with anymore reasons, the manager soon spoke again to the microphone.

_"Contestant 18, please come out to the stage!"_

That was her, it was finally her turn to sing in front of dozens of people, plus a famous idol. May gulped, "Oh! That's you! Knock 'em dead, May-san!" Saski said enthusiastically, shrugging her along to go up onto the stage. May reluctantly went along, grabbing her acoustic guitar along the way, this was all nerve-wracking and it felt like she was about to pass out from unsettled nerves. She went by the previous contestant, who still looked so nervous as when he went up there. May went up the stairs and finally approached the stage, the stage lights were very bright so she had to squint at first glance, but eyes finally adjusted to the brightness.

She looked out to the stage, there were a lot of people, they were chatting very little as when she appeared. Her ankle strap wedge heels clacking faintly against the flooring. Purple eyes wandering around the venue until they landed on a young man sitting in a music box upon the second floor of the theater. It was probably that HAYATO guy Saski was talking about. His chin was rested on his hand, legs crossed, to her, he seemed pretty bored. A sweat bead rolled down her cheek, May thought she was about to die, since she felt like everyone was staring dead at her, especially the idol.

The female stopped in front of the microphone, tugging her guitar strap on her shoulder so it wouldn't fall off. She tried to speak calmly into the mic. "G-Good evening.. Contestant 18, Mayumi Heiwajima.." Speaking softly into the mic, but it was amplified through the microphone. The chatting soon quieted down, May carefully placed down the guitar case, bending down and unzipping to reveal a glossy, light-brown acoustic guitar, with butterfly emblems engraved on the soundboard. This guitar was specially made for her.

Music began to play along to her strumming the guitar with her guitar pick, some of the audience were amazed to her playing. And so, she began to sing along.

_Do you remember?_

_When we were little,_  
_there was a door we couldn't reach standing on tiptoe._

_We wandered around, forgetting the time of day._  
_And always ran into the labyrinth._

_I can't stop desperately searching for your smile._  
_Even now, I continue to run and run, without changing anything._

_Even if we are far apart, our hearts are linked together, always._  
_Even if a mischievous fate befalls us, the connection won't ever break._

_The future we planned for us is right at our doorstep._

_Now, you and I should have realized that.  
_

_Someday, I want to show you the time when the tools of war disappear._

_On a sunny day._

_This is a falling world where we can't stop hurting each other._  
_But just because I met you, I no longer fear anything._

_No matter how much this body burns, is it okay to give it to you?_

_I'll soar to the pure blue skies to protect you._

_Even if we are far apart, our hearts are linked, always._  
_Even if a mischievous fate befalls us, the connection won't ever break._

_No matter how much this body burns, is it okay to give it to you?_

_It would be nice if this reborn world would reach those eyes one day._

May strummed one last note, echoing throughout the whole venue. The music began to die down, and people began to cheer and whistle, smiling uneasily, she bowed in a sign of thanks. HAYATO was quite surprised on how this girl was a good singer, even though she's just a beginner. The two men next to him began to chat to each other, "Not bad, for a novice." The taller male said to the other, "Is she the one?" The second bodyguard spoke into an earpiece, which he being eventually replied by a mysterious person on the other end.

_"Yes.. That's her."_ Replied the other voice, the two men looked at each other and nodded, then looking at HAYATO, "HAYATO, you're on to announce the winner in 10 minutes."

The bluette looked at the others, nodding accordingly. "Yes." The man had this sad look in his eyes, as he followed the two men behind the curtains to head downstage.

Backstage, Saski frantically patted Mayumi's back as she clutched the wall, feeling so relieved after it's finally over. "May-san, I don't understand why you're like this." She mumbled, May slipped her guitar case off her shoulder, and placed gently on the floor against the wall, standing up straight and taking in a deep breath, trying to regain some composure. "Like I said before, I never dealt with that large of a crowd, and plus that idol, I saw him, he was sitting in one of the music boxes. And it felt like he was staring into my soul." Her face grew dark, and she sweat dropped nervously. "Well.. They'll be announcing the winner very soon."

May nodded, there were a few doubts in her mind that she wasn't going to win at all. And all that practicing and rehearsing would have gone to waste. But she had to keep positive, both her and Saski, her mom and little sister.

It was almost time for the said idol to announce the winner of the contest, but no one truly knows what the grand prize actually is! "Neh.. I hope you win, May-san. You were the best out there!"

She didn't believe it, there were so many talented contestants beside her, the chance of her winning was highly unlikely. May looked down and furrowed her eyebrows, puffing her cheeks a little, her heart was a drum that wouldn't stop pounding, she was extremely frightened, Mayumi had her reasons of winning, that she didn't want anyone else to find out, not yet.

Cheering started to pick up again outside from backstage, girls were shouting and squealing, 'HAYATO! HAYATO!' May was snapped out of her thinking, quite shocked that her eyes turned to little dots and her mouth agape.

"OHAYOUU~ MIN-NA!~" The idol beamed to the microphone, girls were squealing and cheering yet again, well they were mostly huge fans of the guy, even Saski was fan girling right next to her. She sweat dropped.

"I hope you all enjoyed the performances! They were all wonderful, eh?"

May slumped her shoulders a little, "Well,.. he's certainly, eccentric..." It was a bit peculiar though, while he was sitting in the music box, he had a completely different attitude.. It was probably nothing.

"It's time to announce the grand winner!" As he said that, someone came up to the stage and handed him a sealed envelope, containing the name of the winner. He unraveled the letter, taking out the paper, he read it for a brief moment and repeated what it said into the microphone. "And the winner is... Heiwajima Mayumi!" The audience began to cheer, hearing her name get called was unbelievable, 1 out of 20 contestants, and she's the lucky winner.

Hearing her voice being repeated on the microphone, she turned around halfway with her mouth being slightly agape."I... won?" She whispered to herself, trying to process it in. She stood still as a statue. Not knowing of what to do in this situation, until Saski nudge her along. "May-san, they're waiting for you to go on the stage." Saski said to snap her out of her day dream yet again, nodding and heading for the stage stairs. "Y-Yeah!"

May hurried up the stairs, her heart pounding once again from the excitement, she's not so sure if she could take it. The luminous stage lights shined in her eyes, making her block her eyes with her one arm again. Until her violet eyes adjusted to the lighting, she saw the taller male standing in the middle of the stage, smiling a nice smile, and lending out a hand for her to take it. "Come on, don't be shy." He spoke calmly to her, May hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her closer, but not too close. He lent out a small kiss on the back of her hand, HAYATO can certainly stay in-character..

"Congratulations," He muttered, standing up straight and speaking back into the microphone. May felt flustered, not normally the quiet and shy type, but in these types of situations, it was a bit awkward seeing all these people staring at her. "Now it's time to announce the prizes!~" A man came out with a bouquet of roses and another envelope, he handed the roses to Mayumi, and the envelope to HAYATO. The roses were a deep, beautiful, red, the most reddest roses she had ever seen. He opened the envelope, and read aloud:

"You also receive a scholarship to Saotome Gakuen, to attend the school!~" HAYATO beamed while the girls were cheering, May perked her head up, "Saotome Gakuen..." It was that performing arts school, she wanted to get into that school for some time, but when she had found out that the testing session had closed, it was already too late. Pictures were snapping, and the audience was cheering once again, ...cheering HAYATO's name.. The idol handed her the microphone, a sign for her to say a few words.

May took the microphone, and spoke into it calmly, but with also slight excitement. "..It's truly, an honor to have this one chance, I don't know what to say, but.." The girl turned toward the idol, extending out a hand to shake HAYATO's hand. "-Thank you." She finished with a light smile, HAYATO was a bit stunned, but soon followed with the exact smile, shaking her small hand. She handed back the microphone to him, saying cheerful goodbyes to the audience.

People were starting to leave the music venue to outside, her friend, Saski caught up with her, and gave her a big hug. "You did it, May-san!" She beamed, following with a giggle. "Yeah, guess I won't be going to the same school as you now, huh?" She spoke with furrowed brows, Saski was her childhood friend, and would hate to leave her alone. "Eh.. I'll be fine," The pinkette pointed at her, almost in a nagging way, "Make sure you keep me up-to-date of what you are doing, okay!"

Mayumi nodded, hearing a little girl's voice calling, "Onee-chan!" A little girl with the same color hair as May latched onto her legs and began to nuzzle them. "Oh.. Haruhi," She bent down to her height, the little girls hair was straight, a complete opposite of the older's, which was a mixture of straightness and curly. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

The girl nodded, "Yes! Big-sister was the best! I knew you would win!" She gave her and over-bearing hug, "Ah, Haruhi, there you are." A woman with shoulder-long hair, light mahogany hair that's tied in a clip, with matching eyes behind glasses. "Haruhi, I was looking all over for you, why did you run off?" Their mother asked, putting hands on the hips.

"Mama, I saw a pretty black kitty! But I eventually lost him.." Haruhi pouted, running over by her mother's side. Mayumi chuckled, standing up straight with a smile. "You did great, Mayumi, for a second there, you looked just like your father."

A light tinge of blush appeared on her cheeks, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks, mama."

Their mother picked up the girl, holding her close to her. "Lets head out and celebrate, for Mayumi's wonderful job!" Saski and Haruhi cheered in unison, it wasn't that late so it would be necessary. This has to be one of her greatest achievements. Saski followed their mother along, right before May could, a flock of white birds flown past her, flying into the night-blue sky, she looked up with her mouth opened a little, astonishment filling her eyes. White feathers drifted down by her as she watched the birds disappear into the sky.

"May-san? Are you coming?"

"Oh... Yeah!"

* * *

**-Eh, wasn't that bad, right? If I get good feedback, I shall continue and I probably will if I don't get the right amount of feedback kjaskjds.  
**


End file.
